Cold Desert
by deanambooty
Summary: Sex with Dean in the Nevada desert? Okay. One shot.


"Dean," she said between heavy breaths. Running was never her strong suit. She stopped and placed her hands on the top of her head, trying her hardest to breathe normally; in through the nose, out through the mouth. Dean stopped, obviously annoyed. "You win, okay. You win already, now can we please go home?"

They had little bets like this often. He would challenge her by saying that she wouldn't be able to do this or that, and she'd come back saying that she could. Usually she won. However, today he put up the bet that she wouldn't be able to last twenty minutes during his morning workout.

If she won, she could do whatever she wanted.

If he won, she would do whatever he wanted.

It was a win/win for her, but she'd never admit that.

He towered over her, giving her a genuine smile. "You didn't even last six minutes, Short-stack."

"Yeah, laugh it up, Ambrose. It's real funny." She replied, still trying to catch her breath.

The desert was quiet. Nothing but the beautiful, lavender Nevada sky above them. The sun hadn't peaked out from behind the distant mountains, yet, and the birds were just waking up.

"Take off your shirt." His gravely voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He stood in front of her, as if this was completely normal, asking her to take her shirt off in the middle of the desert. They weren't far from a single road that cut through the jagged crust. If someone happened to be driving by, they would absolutely see the two standing there.

"Take off. Your shirt." He drawled out. "You owe me, Sweet Pea."

Her cheeks grew even hotter than they were before, and a lump the size of the rock she was sitting on formed in her throat. She hesitated for a moment before standing up, gripping the edges of her tank top and pulling it over her head, leaving her in only a sports bra and shorts.

He took a step towards her, a starving darkness forming in his oceanic eyes. Her breath was short once again, despite her attempts to try and hide it. Dean Ambrose was a health hazard.

She felt his hands graze her sides, a wild fire spreading on her skin wherever his fingers went. He tugged at the bottom of her bra, "let's get this off, too." He said softly.

Her eyes wandered around the desolate area, searching for a sign that someone was near, but she found nothing. Dean smiled at her, a prominent dimple forming in his left cheek. Her knees almost gave out from beneath her.

"If you can't keep up you have to do whatever I want. That's only fair." His words rang through her head.

She awkwardly pulled her sports bra off, exposing herself to the wilderness. She crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't fair."

"You're right, it's not."

A moment later, Dean placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so that her back was facing him, and pushed her forwards so that she was pinned down on the large rock. She could feel his erection through the thin fabric of her shorts, and she let out a small moan.

He reached a hand around and forcefully grasped her in between her thighs. She threw her head back into his chest. They gently swayed back and forth where they stood for a moment. His hand still rubbing circles around her clit, and the other caressing one of her breasts, causing a fire to churn up inside of her.

"Dean," she breathed out.

He shushed her and slowly slid her shorts down her hips. She could feel him pressing into her skin, making her want him that much more. He replaced his hand to her clit and growled. "So fucking wet for me."

He slid a finger inside of her, then two, allowing her a moment to adjust and tighten around him before he began wiggling them back and forth.

"Mmm, oh my God."

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock, teasing her with it, rubbing it up and down her dripping lips, and without a warning, forced himself into her completely, making her gasp for air.

"Fuck!"

He pulled her body towards him, her back against his chest, and bit down on her shoulder as their motions fell in sync with each other. She took the two fingers he had inside of her a moment ago in her mouth and sucked her juices off of him, causing a deep groan to fall from his lips.

It was just them. Alone. Fucking in the openness of the Nevada desert. A swarm of people could go by and neither of them would care in this moment.

He let his hand fall from her mouth to her breasts, pinching and pulling at her hard nipples. "Oh my fucking God. Dean, fuck."

She was so close. Her body felt like butter melting over a hot piece of toast. There were stars in her eyes. She pushed back against him, allowing him to go deeper than he was before. A warm sensation flowing throughout her entire body as she screamed his name out.

She nearly collapsed, blacking out for a few moments as he finished not far behind her. She let out a tiny moan when he pulled out of her, and pulled her shorts back up for her, placing tiny little kisses on her lower back as he did.

"That certainly wasn't the morning work out I was expecting." He said through a smile. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, and placed his head on top of hers.

She smiled, though he couldn't see. "We might have to make this a routine, then."

"Only if you can keep up." He smirked.

"I bet you I can."

"We'll see about that tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>I posted this on tumblr when the Shield documentary first came out, and decided to share it with you guys. <strong>

**:)**


End file.
